


A Soft Melody

by santa_fe_maniac



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, shout out to mental health days for letting me finish this fic, they can be happy just this once, this could've been way more emotional but i was like nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santa_fe_maniac/pseuds/santa_fe_maniac
Summary: Orpheus can't seem to draw himself away from his music, leaving Eurydice to drag him to bed herself.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Soft Melody

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is my first hadestown fic i've posted! i have an orphydice au in the works but it's multi-chapter so it's gonna take a while. until it's finished, i'll be posting one-shots/fics that aren't 20+ chapters salksjlakjsa
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! @santa-fe-maniac

A gentle hum floats through the air, grabbing Eurydice’s hands and pulling her out of her dreams. She extends an arm to grab hold of her husband, but it falls limp onto the soft sheets.

She forces her eyes open and lifts her head, squinting against the soft yellow glow of the lamp on their desk. Orpheus’s head obstructs half of it, light wavering against the walls made of dark wood. 

Pushing herself to her feet, she shuffles around her bed and slumps against his back. His body jerks. 

“Oh, Eurydice,” he says on an exhale, a smile playing at his lips. “You scared me.”

She hums and slides her arms around his torso, lips pressing against his shoulder. “C’me to bed,” she mumbles, words muffled against his t-shirt. 

“I just have to finish this before I forget it,” Orpheus says, twirling his pencil in his fingers. “Go back to bed. I’ll be there soon.”

She whines deep in her throat and turns her head, stretching her neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Nu-uh. You say that, but then you’ll be up all night.”

She tilts her head to see him and his eyes dart to his music, dragging over the notes and symbols. He leans forward and puts his pencil to the paper. A jagged line strikes across his paper as she plucks it out of his loose grip. “Eurydice!”

“Your idea will be here in the morning,” she says, placing it in the ceramic cup on the corner of the desk. She stands and cards a hand through the back of his bedridden hair. His head falls back into the touch, and he lifts a hand over his mouth to conceal a yawn. “See, you’re tired.”

“I’ll never be able to forgive myself if I forget it. Just give me a few minutes?”

“Hey, if you forget it, you have me to blame.” A smile flickers onto her face. “Come to be with me? Please?

He leans his head back to look at her, eyes wandering over his face. He heaves a sigh and says, “Fine.”

A grin splits her face and she takes his hands, dragging him to his feet and to the bed. 

They clamber under the pile of blankets, bodies pressed against each other in the middle. She rests her head on his chest and arms encircle her shoulders, a thumb rubbing a gentle circle against her left shoulder.

“Y’know, Eurydice, every time we get to do this…” he trails off, and she cranes her neck up. The corners of his lips lift and he lets out a breathy chuckle. “It’s like I’m holding the world in my arms.”

Her cheeks burn and she groans, sure her face is all red. “It’s too late for sappy shit,” she grumbles, batting light at his cheek, and he chuckles. “Now shush and sleep.”

“Okay,” he says, lips pressing against her hair. “Goodnight, Eurydice. I love you.”

“G’night. Love you too,” she replies, eyes closing.

A quiet hummed melody lulls her to sleep, along with the steady rise and fall of his chest. 


End file.
